England's Odd Little Secret: AngloJapanice story
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: This is a slight companion to England's odd little secret. I reccomend reading it first, but you don't have to. Genderbending, but if you want to know who, read. AU-ish, rated T for anyone on this site. Enjoy, and review!
1. It begins

**This is when England went to Japan. The spread of westernization, and all that jazz. (INACCURATE!)**

**This is my first time writing Japan's pov, please forgive me for however wrong he is.**

**Enjoy~**

**Japan has an outdoor bath, F.Y.I.**

**I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. England came before WW2, but after WW1. That's all I know...**

**Then again, you might just want to stop reading the story now... IT'S HORRABLE!!! (TT _TT)**

* * *

Japan was on his last straw.

"For the last time Igirisu-san,' hello' is 'konnichiwa', not 'konivawan'."

"Koniichia." England tried.

"You are getting closer."

"Cannvian." England tried again, struggling with the foreign word.

"Please try again."

"Konnichiwa!"

"Very good. Now that you have mastered.." he paused, trying to find the right word. "'Hello', you should learn how to say 'sorry.'" he erased the blackboard and wrote on it new kanji.

ごめんなさい。

"Gomennasai is it's pronunciation."

"That's even harder than the last word. But I'll try it.."

Japan prepared himself for a long day.

~(Almost one long day later...)~

"I think we are done for today, Igirisu-san." said Japan. He was tired from a long day of teaching.

"May I take a bath?" England questioned.

"Yes. The towels are in the closet." he turned to England. " Igirisu-san, why have you not changed out of your uniform yet?"

He began blushing. Then he stuttered out "Well, you see... I've just been too busy to change."

Japan nodded, accepting that as a reasonable answer."I have lain a kimono out for you to sleep in."

"Thank you." England stuttered, speeding off.

'My,' thought Japan. 'nations surely have too much energy as of now. I wonder why...'

After a long while, England came back, with the kimono bound tightly. 'It was being worn in the wrong way...' thought Japan 'But westerners are odd in more than one way.'

"That was a refreshing bath, Japan!" he exclaimed, sitting next to Japan and taking a cup of tea for himself. "I met the most interesting creatures."

Japan cocked his head to the side. "Creatures? Igirisu-san, you must be mistaken. I live alone."

England took another sip of the tea. "No, there was definitely something out there. But it wasn't the tengu from earlier. One called himself a Kappa, and the other called himself an Onion Spirit."

Japan remembered those creatures. He used to have the most interesting conversations with them when he was younger. "I have not seen them in many years. Were they doing well?"

"Yes. They said that they missed talking to you. They gave me this medicine."

"The Kappa medicine? Absurd..." he held it up to the light, and with that having no effect whatsoever, he gave it back to him. "It is indeed kappa medicine. Keep it for when you are badly hurt. It can heal anything and everything."

"Thank you. Now, *YAWNNNN*, I think I need to go to sleep.. goodnight Japan."

"Good night, Igirisu-san." said Japan quietly. And after finishing off his tea, he too went to bed.

~(The next day)~

"Ah, good morning Igirisu-san." Japan said after he saw England just sitting there, dazed. Then he shook his head vigorously.

"Good morning, Japan." and he smiled back.

What was this that Japan was feeling?....

* * *

And the days flew by like that. Days blended into weeks. By the time Japan realized it, two months passed. Japan and England soon became so familiar as to use each other's human names.

But Japan had another surprise coming.

* * *

During the time England was over, he always took a separate bath. Japan was saddened at his, seeing as baths were male bonding time. So he one day decided to sneak in after Arthur.

He saw, when he got there, a lone figure. It looked like Arthur from behind, although they were sitting in the water. A strong voice rang through that which was unclear, making Japan stop in his tracks. It wasn't the rough voice of a man that he heard, though.

It was a woman's. He looked at the figure, seeing a slightly long hairstyle. It was strong, bold. But it was also soft, sweet, and caring at the same time. The song was in English.

And as for what Japan suspected was the chorus, it was as though different components of nature herself was singing it. Maybe that is what England meant when he said Fairies... thought Japan.

A North Country maid up to London had strayed**  
**Although with her nature it did not agree,**  
**Which made her repent, and so bitterly lament,**  
**Oh I wish again for the North Country.

_**  
**__Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
**__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
**_**  
**O fain would I be in the North Country,**  
**Where the lads and lasses are making of hay;**  
**There should I see what is pleasant to me,**  
**A mischief light on them entic'd me away!

_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
**__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
**_

**  
**I like not the court, nor the city resort,**  
**Since there is no fancy for such maids as me;**  
**Their pomp and their pride I can never abide,**  
**Because with my humor it does not agree.**  
**

**  
**_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
**__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
**_

**  
**How oft have I been in Westmoreland green,**  
**Where the young men and maidens resort for to play,**  
**Where we with delight, from morning till night,**  
**Could feast and frolic on each holiday.**  
**

**  
**_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
**__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
**_

**  
**The ewes and their lambs, with the kids and their dams,**  
**To see in the country how finely they play;**  
**The bells they do ring, and birds they do sing,**  
**And the fields and the gardens are pleasant and gay.**  
**_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
**__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
**_

At wakes and at fairs, being freed of all cares, **  
**We there with our lovers did use for to dance;**  
**Then hard hap had I, my ill fortune to try,**  
**And so up to London, my steps to advance.**  
**

**  
**_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
**__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
**_

**  
**But still I perceive, I a husband might have,**  
**If I to the city my mind could but frame;**  
**But I'll have a lad that is North Country bred,**  
**Or else I'll not marry, in the mind that I am._Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
**__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
**_**  
**A maiden I am, and a maid I'll remain,**  
**Until my own country I again I do see,**  
**From here in this place I shall ne'er see the face**  
**Of him that's allotted my love for to be._Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
**__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
**_**  
**Then farewell my daddy, and farewell my mammy,**  
**Until I do see you, I nothing but mourn;**  
**Rememb'ring my brothers, my sisters, and others,**  
**In less than a year I hope to return._Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
**__They flourish at home in my own country._

He thought the whole song was magic.

He was stunned, but then the fog seemed to clear up at this, and he saw England.

Except that England was standing in the water. And he was...

A WOMAN?!!?!!!?!?!?!?

No, his eyes did not fool him. He had sisters growing up. Asians knew who were girls and who weren't, because they were used to flat.

"GYARGH!" screamed Japan, who promptly passed out after seeing this. All he saw before he fell was England looking over with a shocked expression.

His last thought was 'Gods, now I'm a peeping tom!'

* * *

"Kiku? Kikuu?"

He felt something poke his head.

"Bloody hell, wake up Kiku! I have to ask you something!!!!"

Japan looked up to see Arthur, once again a male.

"Arthur," began Japan. "I had the strangest dream."

"And what was it about?" England's face was serious.

"It was that you were a woman." he looked at Arthur, then shook his head. "But you're a man, are you not?"

England looked away, not wanting to meet eyes with Kiku.

He was getting slightly disturbed. "Are you not? England?"

"My real name is Igiko." he.. she looked at him. Her voice was now a direct female version of her man voice. "And there's an interesting story behind this...." she was blushing furtively.

* * *

**A/n: I am not rewriting the reason why she's a girl here. You can read England's odd little secret to find that out. Repetition is bad, stupid, and meaningless.**

**Thank you so much for reading!!**

**Could you please review?**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**


	2. The talk, and preperations

**Wow, I didn't think anyone would actually read this.**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO DID!!**

* * *

"Well," said Japan, thoroughly surprised. "I.. am speechless."

"I'm sorry for hiding this from the world up to now, but it was the best way."

"I can very well see how it was. Women have not been treated the best by men.." Including even in his own country.

He didn't even want to think about in China.

He shivered at the thought of foot binding.

She looked out the open sliding door. "I guess I'll have to tell everyone now..."

Japan shook his head. "You really don't have to, Arthur." he started blushing, "Ah! I mean Igiko.."

"Either is fine," responded England. "But would you like something in return?"

For keeping the secret?....

There was that, but...

"Well... no, it's a foolish thought..." He knew that she would want to know now...

"No, you're keeping my secret. I'll do anything to repay you, Kiku!" He could see her sincerity.

"Will you go with me to the fireworks festival in two days?" Japan tried to hide his blush.

She looked utterly surprised. "Well, it's an odd request, but yes. I'll go." she looked at the man clothes she was wearing. "I only have this to wear, though."

He spoke a little too fast. "I can always go and buy you some clothing at the market."

She looked at her clothes again. "But I'm so used to being a man already. It wouldn't be any trouble, would it? I can pay..."

Japan was just happy that she was going along with this. "No, it shall be my treat."

* * *

He returned later that day holding several bags. "Igiko, I am home!" he said, entering. One step into his house, and something didn't feel right.

Something was horribly wrong.

"Igiko!! Where are you?" He yelled into the empty living room.

"I'm in the kitchen!!" she replied.

He ran that way. " Are you..." he stared at the plate she was holding out to him.

"I wanted to thank you again by making you some curry!" she shoved the food in his face.

He could tell that it was bad.

If not by the smell, then the fact that it was warping the very fabric of time warned him.

It was so bad, reality had to censor it.

And the smell....

Japan shivered.

"No, I am fine." he held up the bags, which he was still carrying. "Furthermore, would you like to see the clothes I have for you?"

England blushed. "I guess.."

He opened the bags excitedly and showed them to her, "I was not going to buy you any male clothing, so I managed to order some kimono's for you, and I found a few others."

He held out a blue kimono with reeds on the bottom, a dark green one with vine patterns, and a red one with spider lilies bordering the bottom and sleeves. "And I bought a few plain white ones too..." he held out two of those, and started digging deeper into his bags.

"I also decided that when you are staying here, you will wear these tabi along with the clothes." He handed her a pair of socks that were normal except they separated the big toe and the rest of them.

"I also brought you some women's pants, just in case you would need them.. And as the last thing to show you, I brought you some Geta and Zori." he handed her those as well, and looked at her triumphantly. "What do you think?"

"I think my hands are a tad full. Help?" she looked like she was about to drop everything.

* * *

Japan sat waiting. He had to ask his neighbor to help her dress. She looked confused at first, but obliged anyway.

"Well, what do you think?" she said, coming out followed by the neighbor. She looked at him, surprise apparent on her face.

The neighbor decided to ask him a question."--Kiku-san, why did this man turn out to be a woman?-- "

He still hadn't looked at England yet, but explained, "--Do not think badly of her. Her mother made her dress as a boy to protect the family household. Please do not spread this as gossip, for if it does, I will know that it was you.--"

The neighbor nodded, and promised she wouldn't. She left swiftly, because if she could not gossip, why hear more to tempt herself?

He finally took a look at England to see that she was simply stunning.

The deep green of the kimono matched her eyes. The Kimono itself showed off her.... what do Americans call it...'womanly features'.

Granted, she was flat, but Asians were used to that.

Well, that sounded very rude now that he actually thought it. And slightly perverted.

It shows how thin and petite she really was, though.

"Does it look bad on me?" she started blushing.

It was just too cute. His nose started bleeding like a faucet.

He tried to hide it. "No, you look wonderful in it."

How would she look in the green Yukata he had specially made for her, to match her eyes completely?

He could only imagine...

His nose gushed even more blood.

Yes, he had it bad.

* * *

**Well?**

**Do you like it?**

**If I get some reviews, I'll update on Saturday~**

**Truthfully, I always wanted to do an England x Japan.**

**I love genderbending~**

**I'll be making some oneshots soon, watch out for them!**

**(That's the only reason I can write my fanfiction!)**

**\( ^ -^)/**

**Stay awesome!**

**Review?**

**V**


	3. The festival, and consequences

**--words like these-- = in Japanice, I'm once again, too lazy to translate.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

(Japan's pov)

The day of the festival had arrived.

Her Yukata came in just in time, and it looked wonderful on her. It had a special handmade golden wheat pattern on the bottom and sleeves, matching her hair as well as the green was matching her eyes.

It's a good thing that he knew a very skilled kimono maker, or else this wouldn't have been possible.

The festival they were going to was at a normal shrine.

But he ordered the fireworks directly from Hong Kong. The nation-person, and technically also the port town itself.

Surprisingly, he wasn't given a hard time. He did say England was over, but still...

Either way, he was not dressed especially fancy. A simple black Yukata with Bamboo leaf patterns etched on it.

"You look so becoming, Kiku!!" Exclaimed England after seeing him.

"Eh?!" He was surprised. "No, I really am not. But you look pretty in your Yukata..." he turned to hide his blush.

She shook her head, smiling sadly. "No, I've been masculine for far too long to look good in something like this. Should we leave now?" And with that, she headed for the door.

"W-wait! I have something for you..." Kiku said, watching as she turned.

"I don't need anything else, Kiku. I've already taken too much..."

Yes, since she came here, her hair had grown at least two inches, if not more, giving it a bobbed look. He took the comb he was holding and put it in her hair, pulling back what little hair she had covering her eyes.

"What is this?? A-" he held up a mirror to show her. Her eyes widened. "That looks very expensive." she said after a moment. She looked at him as if she wanted an explanation.

He sweatdropped.

"I don't use that much of my money anyway, it is nice to splurge once in a while.." he needed to change the subject, lest she get suspicions.. "It will start soon! We will be late.." he rushed away, and England followed him diligently.

__~~~~~~~__

The festival was overall, if anything, fun. He took her to all of the different booths.

She was still there to learn after all, so he told her all of the different meanings and ingredients of the foods. He told her how some of the games originated. He told her of stories and tales passed by generations, and tried to expand her Japanese a bit more.

Which she failed at....

She 'oohed' and 'ahhed' with the crowd as the fireworks went up, lighting the night sky with wonder, amazement, and light. All he saw was the expression of childlike wonder on her face, and how it was lit by the fireworks.

He would have to thank Hong Kong again, for these seemed to be his finest....

Either way, he tried his best to keep her away from the sake. He knew that wouldn't turn out well.

But....

She managed to get some anyway.

And she was drunk out of her mind in less than a jarful. After finishing that off, and another jar, she was near passing out.

Of course, he had a little bit himself as well.

"It seems that we are a couple of lightweights, Igiko." He looked over his slouching and her and saw she was slumped on the booth's bar. "We should go home, then. Wake up now..." he wiggled her shoulder a bit.

"WhaT? Ged offa me, git!!" she looked around to see Kiku. "Sorry, there, I thought you were that frog..."

"No, it is quite alright." he responded.

She tried to stand, but tripped over her feet. She hit Japan's chest.

My, she was light...

She was quite drunk, and had a seemingly permanent blush on her face. "Can you piggyback me?"

He started blushing again. "Uh, ah... well you see, I'm not that strong..."

"I'd walk, but I feel like a cloud..." she said, closing her eyes and leaning onto him.

"I'll try my best, then." he said, and he picked her up with ease.

As he walked home, he looked up at the moon. It was full today...

"--Mom!!The moon's so big!!--" he looked over to see a mother and child resting on a bench. They didn't seem to notice him.. "--I can almost touch it!!--" continued the boy.

'Absurd', thought Japan. 'Yet I continue to hope for the impossible as well.'

"--Oh dear, you will never be able to touch the moon! She will always be just beyond your grasp.--" the mother replied, laughing.

He felt something warm on his ear, and his face.

"Yur ears are so cold, Kiku~" said England sleepily, rubbing her face against Japan's ear. "It feels nice..." then she seemed to doze off again.

'It seems that human nature is as such: To hope for the impossible. To try their best to be triumphant. To gain what they desire...' he looked at England.

He was walking again, and they were very near his home. "I wonder..." he said softly. "But to see if I am right, I need to ask her when she's sober."

* * *

(England's pov)

Hell, this headache...

Wait, what happened?...

She sat up, finding herself in the Yukata she wore the night before. "Kiku?" she said to the house, to hung-over to even stand.

He came into the room, a cup of tea in hand. "I brought you this for your hangover, Igiko."

She took it, welcoming the familiar aroma. "Agh, thank you."

She looked up into his dark eyes, and saw steely determination. "England, I wish to be so bold as to ask you a personal question!"

"Okay then, please go ahead and ask." she took a drag of her tea.

"Do you like me?"

She spit out her tea. And looked at him. He was blushing hard.

"Th... well... you see... I..." she stuttered, looking into her cup.

He frowned. "I have my answer, I am sorry for imposing myself on you." He turned, about to walk away.

England too hold of his sleeve, stopping him in mid-step. "You didn't let me answer..."

The hurt look on his face was replaced by surprise. "Pardon?"

Her face was crimson when she responded, "Yes, I do like you."

He smiled, then he bent down and took her in a kiss.

* * *

Over the next six months, Japan still taught England about his country and it's ways. She even learned the basics in Japanese, making her able to shop at the market herself.

And they became close, to the point of lovers.

(A/N: I'M NOT WRITING THAT!! IMAGINE IT YOURSELF, YOU DIRTY PERVERTS!!)

* * *

**So Happy together. That is the song that fits them.**

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you ,  
For all my life !  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue ,  
For all my life !

**I think it's by the Beatles, but that was the chorus.**

**I'm a child born into the wrong generation.. mom said I woulda made an awesome hippie...**

**Me aside, what did you think of the story?**

**I personally love writing from England's pov the most, and she just makes a good girl.**

**Do you think there's a reason for what Hong Kong did?**

**(Cuz there is...)**

**Fanart is welcome and loved!!**

**THANKS FOR READING SO MUCH!!!**

**(b TT 3TT)b**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**May I please have reviews?**


	4. The American, and the meeting

(England's pov)

"No America, nothing has happened between England and I."

She woke up to find Kiku on the telephone. She was hiding behind the door to find out what the conversation was about.

"America, I swear I'm not lying to you."

There was a pause.

"I think that England just enjoys my company. That is why he has been over here for so long."

A pause, with yelling on the other end.

"I would never come between you two, but I daresay that nothing has happened, other than England being your caretaker. So what reason have you to be mad?"

Even louder yelling.

"Do not yell at me, Alfred. If you have a problem with this alliance, take it up with either your or England's superiors."

She heard a muffled, _'I THINK I WILL!' _on the other side of the line.

"What's wrong, Kiku?" she revealed her hiding place, and his worried expression changed to a happy one.

"Nothing is wrong, Igiko dearest. Alfred is just giving me.. trouble about the alliance." he looked down into his cup of tea. "He will be bothering you soon as well."

She hugged him. "I'll take care of Alfred, Kiku. Next time he calls, I'll give that git hell!"

He smiled, then kissed her.

* * *

(England's pov, about a week later)

The world meeting was nearly finished. Everyone was happy, and things were nice and settled.

Of course, England was dressed as a man, wearing a hat to hide how long her hair had become. (About at her shoulder.) England was imagining eating some of Japan's foods, drinking tea with him by the sliding door...

Until America spoke up.

"What's this about the Anglo-Japanese Alliance? I don't see the point in it anymore."

England, who was sitting next to Kiku, almost stood up in rage. But Kiku put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. "You don't have to see the bloody point, git. It doesn't involve you or your idiotic country."

He looked at his fingernails, leaning far back into his chair.

He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

He had opened a can of worms.

And he knew it.

A buzz came about between England's colonies and allies.

"He brings up a valid point.."

"There is no reason for it now."

"He needs to stop this while he's ahead..."

"Yeah, Japan's a creepy person anyway.."

"You shouldn't trust Asians..."

"I resent that."

"Sorry, Hong Kong."

England wanted to smack sense into all of her colonies. But America interrupted again.

"It seems the crowd has spoken, England." he pointed at them with a finger and said, "There will be no renewal of peace between you two!!" he pulled out a hamburger and started eating it.

The other Allies and Axis were just sitting there, stunned by how serious America was.

England headdesked.

Japan rubbed her back, but this time failed to comfort her.

* * *

She was walking out of the bathroom, sighing, when she was glomped by America. "I'm glad your back on my side, Iggy!"

She struggled out of his grip, turned, and began repeatedly slamming her finger accusingly in where his heart was. "You fucking bastard, you have no claims or rights on anything that I do or what my nation does!" She continued.

"I've been living as a happy person for the past year not because of you," Her eyes were green daggers, piercing his very soul. "but because of Kiku!! You, you, FUCKING YANKEE!!" she slapped him square in the face. When she did this, the force of her slap made her hat fall of, (Damned gravity...) and her longish hair was revealed.

She stopped for a minute, seeing his mouth gaping open at what just happened."You ruined my life, you brought me down, you've done nothing but make me miserable from the day you left me!!!!!!"

Kiku came running around the corner, and saw what was happening. He was dressed in his ninja outfit, with fish nets on his arms and some of his chest, a black scarf covering his face, black cotton as the main whole to the body, with various nooks hidden in the outfit for weapons. He pulled the scarf down, and spoke with worry in his tone.

"Igi-England, please stop!!" he ran up to them. He took England in a hug, shushing her . "Please, do not war with America on my account."

She looked back at America momentarily, daring him to say something.

And America never refused a dare.

"Wait, wait. So Iggy is a girl?" he looked back and forth between England and Japan. "And you two are-"

Japan yelled, "America, look! A distraction!!"

America looked, head turning back and forth. "Where?!!? I don't see it.." And Japan hit a certain place on his head in a chop, making him pass out.

"Baka.... but he will not remember anything starting the span of five minutes ago, and he should be out for an hour." he said, looking at Igiko. She started staring into his eyes.

"KoLkOlKoLkOlKoLkOl...." came from behind the corner Japan came from, jarring them into reality.

Japan looked towards the noise, frightened. "It is Russia who I was running from. We should leave."

"KOLKOLKOLKOL!!!" Russia waved his pipe as he slinked closer...

"Now!" he threw a smoke bomb, and Russia was blinded momentarily.

"Eh? Comrade, where did you go?" Russia said sweetly.

But a _"Marry me, brother..."_ from Belarus sent him off of Japan's trail.

* * *

Japan had carried England to safety, and now placed her on the ground, blushing. He kissed her forehead, and placed her hat on her head. "I must leave now. Russia is trying to make me one with him."

She stood, and hugged him. "I'll come back to your house as soon as the meeting is over today, okay?"

He hugged back, and now began to blush. "Yes, that will be."

"Give Russia hell for me, Kiku!" They reluctantly let go.

He nodded, then he disappeared.

She fixed her hair, and set off.

When Alfred woke up, he had one hell of a headache.

* * *

aph(dot)starry-sky(dot)com(slash)05(dot)html

**That's where you find Japan's ninja outfit. Somewhere... He's against Russia~**

**Nya ha ha!!**

**I TYPED THIS BECAUSE I GOT MORE JELLYBEANS!!**

**Two updates for this story on the weekend!!**

**And Tuesday and Thursday will be the next release dates.**

**(I have so many stories... I'm making another, though! Watch out for it!)**

**Thank me, and please review!!**

**(/ ^ w^)/**

**Please stay awesome!!**


	5. The phone call, and the parting

(Back at Japan's house ) (She's using her guy voice....)

"Sir, America's opinion really doesn't matter." England said into Japan's phone.

'Like hell it doesn't!! Don't you know how much influence Alfred has?' her boss just received news of the fiasco, and was chewing her out for it.

"Well,-"

'How much influence AMERICA has?' her boss interrupted, and England had to admit this was true.

"I know, but we really don't need to break this alliance, do we?" said England, now sounding a bit desperate.

He sighed. 'Well now, your colonies are restless because America put that little idea into their heads.' She thought she raised them better...

"I don't have to listen to them... " she said,

'No, but I'm your boss, and you have to listen to me!!' He was kind of right.

'Listen, England. Personal feelings need never get in the way of work.'

"These feelings aren't personal, I'm just much happier here than I have since..." she trailed off.

'The revolution.' finished her boss softly. 'But we need to break this alliance, and that is final. I'm sorry, England.'

And he hung up.

She started crying. Thank god that Kiku was shopping...

She had a few things for him before she left.

She stood, brushed her tears away, and took off towards the postal office.

* * *

(Japan's pov)

My, these bags were heavy.

Nations always ate too much, but never gained any weight. Japan hypothesized this was because they had a nations worth of people's metabolisms.

He enjoyed his time with England. He really did.

She, yes... that was quite the surprise. Everyone would expect China to be a girl, not England. But that is the beauty of the situation.

Her.

She is so smart, and she is funny. She has excellent tastes, along with beauty beyond imagination.

Japan stopped for a minute on his trek homeward. He stood, blushing to himself.

Did I really just think that?

My, I have known her when she was a him, even. But, were my feelings really this deep?

The act, even when I was fooled, I felt strange towards England.

Japan began walking again, knowing he never truly knew what love was until now. Even when he was living with China. Even when he met his siblings. This was true love. And the best part was that she loved him, just as much as he loved her.

And she was his, mind, body and soul. (A/N: She said so)

He skipped home happily on this note, ignoring his neighbors disapproving looks.

* * *

When he came home, he called out for his lover to tell her of his realization.

He went to the backyard, where she usually went when he wasn't home.

He danced through the house after dropping off his bags, "Igiko? I have some wonderf-"

He froze when she turned.

"Igiko. Are those... could they possibly be...." he stared at the creatures.

"I brought them from my country!!" she said happily, smiling.

She held up the sleek puffball-like creature, saying "This one is called a ginnypig!" and then she held up the little puffball creature with big ears, and said "This one is a rabbit!" She looked up at him. "What do you think?"

"May I please hold them?" he reached out his hands, and she nodded, plopping one into each.

He melted.

"K-kawaii!!!!!" he said loudly as he hugged them and span in little circles.

"Kiku?"

He stopped spinning, instead looking at Igiko. She looked very solemn. Not a good sign...

He placed the little animals in their box. "What is it, Igiko?"

She turned away, "I have to go."

"For how long? You just left, so should you not spend time here?" Japan was unaware of the tension in the air.

She shook her head. "I thought my boss would give me a little more time..."

She turned away, hoping he couldn't see her face.

"My boss told me... that America would hurt me if I didn't leave."

Japan pulled out his katana. "He has no right." His expression was dark enough to rival, if not frighten, Russia. "I will fuck him up."

"Please, please no." England turned, with tears in her eyes. "He will live and die as a fool. But he's convinced my colonies, giving me no choice in the matter..." She ran to Japan, hugging him. "I don't want to leave you, Kiku.."

She started sobbing softly on him, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He just hugged her all the tighter, remaining quiet as she sobbed into his outfit.

When it was finally out of her system, Japan made them both some tea, and they sat by the sliding doors to look at the garden. Enjoying each other's company for what may have been the last time..

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I'm sorry, but this IS a sister story to a UsUk story...**

**I'm sad that it's sad...**

**-cries-**

**I'm sorry, readers!! I wanna give it a happy ending, but I can't!!**

**Would you guys accept a bittersweet ending? **

**I'm so sorry it stinks...**

**Also, I forgot to release it on Tuesday. (BAD MEMEORY)**

**So the next release after this will be on Friday.**

**Then Saturday or Sunday~**

**But the end is near, I'm sorry... (Estimate: 3 to 4 chapters left)**

**So! Would any of you like to send me some ideas I may be able to put into future chapters?**

**Please stay awesome, and pardon my super-huge author notes.**

**(b ' ^')b**

**Reviewing would make me a happy camper!**


	6. The sneaking, and the misunderstanding

(Japan's pov)

Germany stood in front of his comrades. "ROLL CALL!"

Italy replied, "Ichi!", raising his hand.

"Ni!" Said Japan, calling his number.

Germany nodded. "Good. You're both here." he turned to Italy, who was sneaking food. "STOP EATING, ITALIA!!"

"WAAAAHHGH!! Don't hurt me, Germany!!" he tried protecting his face.

Germany pointed to the track, eyebrow twitching. "50 laps!"

Italy ran, leaving dust in his wake.

"WAIT!!!!" Germany could barely keep up.

After they left, Japan sat down. No, he wasn't running. He was fit enough.

Besides, if he didn't wait here, how could-

"Hello, Kiku."

Ah! Here she is!! He looked behind a bush, and saw England crouching.

"Hello, Igiko." he smiled warmly. They met secretly in rendezvous ever since she was forced to leave. "You have leaves in your hair.."

She blushed. "I-it's not my fault! Have you ever tried crawling through a forest?" he almost giggled, she looked so cute.

He picked some of the leaves out, one by one, after bending down to her level. "It merely adds to your charm, Igiko..."

She tried hiding her face. Japan lifted her chin, intending to kiss her. Which he did.

"Wauuuuuugh!! Nihon, help me!!"

England panicked, hiding in the bushes further after breaking the kiss.

Japan took this in stride, and picked up his emergency cat. "Italy, you are scaring it."

Italy immediately stopped mid-run and came to Japan. This was not what he intended.. now Italy was too close to Igiko...

"Ve? Is that a cat? Nihon? Can I hold it? Can I, can I, can I, can I?" Italy bounced around.

Japan sweatdropped. "Sure, but remember to-"

"YAY!! he snatched the cat. "!!!" he began rolling around with it, and rolled down a hill. Germany spotted him rambling in Japanese, and ran after him.

"I am sorry, but you may have to leave now." Japan looked sad. He didn't want her to leave, but he also didn't want his comrades finding her.

She reached a hand out and patted his head. "That's alright, Kiku. Germany might-"

"Germany might what?"

They both looked up, and saw Germany looming over them.

England didn't wait for Japan's excuse.

She put him in a headlock, took a gun out of her pocket, and pointed it at his head. "Freeze, or I'll shoot."

He knew she wouldn't hurt him.

Germany didn't.

He stood, gaping. He usually didn't bring his weapons to training, because they scared Italy."ITALY! COME HERE NOW! AN ENEMY HAS JAPAN!!!!"

Italy ran over, and saw England with the gun.. "NIHON!! Don't worry, Germany will save you!!"

"Let us leave, or I shoot!" said England forcefully. Her arm tightened around his neck.

It didn't hurt, but she was unknowingly squishing him against her chest.

Her.. chest...

A blush spread all across his face.

Germany took this as England was choking him.

England pointed the gun at both of them, and slowly backed away.

Then she ran, taking Japan with her. Who was blushing harder.

Of course, Germany chased after them, but he got lost in the woods.

Italy just ran away.

England stood, panting. "You *huff* need to lose some *huff* weight, Kiku. What have you been eating?"

Japan sat down next to her. "Well, Germany has been pressuring me to diet as well. I guess I should take him up on it..."

She leaned on him. "It was a joke, but it's true."

Japan laughed. "We barely see each other, and you start worrying about my health the moment we do."

England smiled, and closed her eyes. "Isn't your health the most important thing you have? I mean, it seems like us old-timers are going to be overshadowed by the young ones nowadays..."

He looked at her. Then he kissed her forehead, and she looked up. "You are the most important thing to me, Igiko. That will never change."

She looked like she was about to kiss him, when all of a sudden, there was a rustle.

They both froze.

"Maneuver 7, Kiku." she said quietly.

Maneuver 7 was them pretending to fight against each other. And running if things got too bad.

He pulled out his Katana, and she her gun.

A rustle.

And out of the bushes, popped a rabbit.

They both sighed, and lowered their guard.

But then America came bursting out of the bushes, surprising both of them.

He looked around. "Iggy!! I see you! " Japan melted into the background quickly.

"Iggy!! Why'd you skip the meeting?" America's eyes locked on England's face.

But England was a good liar. "I was confronted with things I had to do. My unicorn friend was hurt, and she needed someone to take care of her."

America laughed. "So it's just one of your fairy friends? Puh-leeze."

England's eyebrows twitched. Awwwww!

"Don't you make fun of my fairies, prat!!" England started hitting America repeatedly.

He laughed. "Well, I better leave you to your girly hobbies. Want me to get your knitting set, granny?"

He ran as England threw anything within range at him.

Japan stood still for a minute. Did America possibly remember?...

No, he hit the pressure point right...

England called out, "I know a great field, somewhere in the middle of the forest. It's quaint, quiet, and only I know about it..." then she walked away, whistling.

He followed.

* * *

**Yeah, they're not completely apart. Yet.**

**I've decided that I love this couple, officially~**

**I may do some stories on them in the future...**

**Another of TheCanadianConspiracy's AWESOME work: Is overloaded by the utter adorableness**

**img191(dot)imageshack(dot)us(slash)i(slash)kikusgotitbad(dot)jpg(slash)**

**I forgot to put that in the last chapter...**

**Sorry!!**

**Do you remember what chapter it's from?**

**\( ^ -^)/**

**Please review, and stay awesome!!**


	7. The peace, and the storm

"No, Fiore, you can't have him."

"_I was only kidding when I said I wanted him.._" The little fairy smiled. Her soft, blue glow illuminated England's face from her perch on her shoulder. "_I find it odd that you evade Alfred for this boy. I mean, I would choose him._"

England sat, looking down at Kiku on her lap with a soft expression. His breathing was rhythmic as he slept soundly, while his childish features and long eyelashes were accented.

She brushed some of the hair out of his face. "Well Fiore, I choose Kiku."

A little yellow fairy flew up."_But I find it so romantic how you keep evading Alfred for this Kiku, Igiko."_

England smiled. It seemed there was hope in the world's youth yet. "Thank you Yanne."

Fiore frowned. "_I never said it wasn't romantic, Yanne. I just said it was odd. Way to be a suck-up~.._"

Yanne teared up. "_I'm not a suck-up!! Take it back!!"_

Fiore flew off. "_Never!! Suck-up! Suck-up!"_

England relaxed when they left. "Finally..."

She tensed again.

"Kesesesesesesese...."

She frowned. Did everyone want to interrupt her??

"Gilbert, come out now."

A Prussian came out of the trees in full military garb. "Oh, so no kiss for the awesome me?"

She placed Kiku's head carefully on a pile of leaves, and then laid her jacket on him.

"Keep your voice down, Gilbert." She gave him a quick hug, to be polite. He was really like a big brother to her.

Especially since he knew her secret.

He sighed. "Ok, ok." Then his happy face melted off, and turned into one of seriousness. "So when are you telling him about Alfred's plan?..."

England's happy face melted. "I... I can't bring myself to tell him. I will eventually, but I just can't tell him now."

Prussia frowned. "You don't have that much time left to tell him. If you told him, Alfred would consider you a traitor."

England sat down on the ground. "It's ok, Igiko." Prussia said, sitting next to her. "I could tell him if you want me too..."

England started crying. "I mean, I tried to get America to change his mind, but he just wouldn't listen to reason..."

Prussia sighed, and then hugged her to his chest. "When I was more powerful than I am now, I would seek revenge for the smallest things. Pearl Harbor... that messed him up."

England looked up. "Hawaii was okay, though. I see no need for him to-"

Prussia interrupted, shaking his head. "But he does." he looked at the sky, and saw Gilibird. "If you tried walking around in his skin, Igiko, you might see his point of view..." he let Gilibird land on his head. "And you would see that he is the coming western civilization. Europe's time in the spotlight will be over soon.."

England stopped crying. "You're right, I'm such a prat.."

"Nah, you're just too used to getting comfortable. But the world is an ever changing being.." Prussia smiled, seeing that she stopped crying. Then he stood up. "I told Gilibird to come to me when the Allies were here. My awesome bird wouldn't lie to me, so I think it best if we high-tail out of here. Bruder wouldn't be happy with me."

_"JAPAN!! WHERE ARE YOU??!"_

_"Ve~ ? Nihon... are you there?"_

Uh oh...

England bent over Japan, pressing her lips to his forehead. "I'll try my best for you, Kiku..."

Then she turned and left with Prussia. As they escaped, she started teasing him.

"Well now, I didn't know you had a philosophical side, Gilbert."

He smirked. "Awesome has many abilities, and five meters."

England grinned like a pirate. "I wouldn't say five meters..."

Gilbert sweatdropped.

* * *

"AMERICA!! Please be reasonable!!" England said, pleading.

America ignored him. "Someone has to be the hero, Iggy."

England scrunched his eyebrows together in anger. "Doing this isn't heroism."

America scowled. "How would you know, Iggy?"

England frowned further, if that was at all possible. "I'm the one who taught you nearly everything you know, aren't I? So now we've established that you would know what my definition was. Meaning that even if you distorted it to your own uses, it would still be relatively the same to mine. " Sarcasm was dripping from his every word.

America laughed. "Pffft. Your logic is fail."

"Uh.. aru...." China said, trying to get past the arguers. "We need to get on with this meeting, aru. I have siblings at home that I need to take care of." Then he sighed. "Aru, I do agree with England on this, America. It's very harsh, the conditions you're making."

America slammed his fist on the table. "I don't care!! He hurt Hawaii!! Pearl harbor means nothing to you, then??"

Silence.

"You all know if it was one of your children that were hurt, you would want the perpetrator's head on a silver platter." America reasoned.

France sighed. "I'm sorry, L'Angleterre, but my darling Paris and her siblings have been hurt. I can relate with America."

Russia smiled. "I'm on America's side because it involves hurting people!"

More silence.

"Ok..." said America. "Thank you, commie!" then he turned to England with a triumphant look on his face. "Now then, we continue with the conference!"

(After the meeting)

England was packing up. He and America were the only two in the room, seeing as everyone else left.

"You know, if you had children, you would feel the same way I do. Hawaii is my youngest, she needs my help."

England looked up. "Revenge never helps anyone. It turns only into an endless cycle of hate, fear, and death."

America frowned. "It's best to think in the 'now'. The past and future shouldn't really matter if the 'now' is good. Besides, if you had kids, you might understand how I feel." Then he lit up again, thinking his philosophy went through the stubborn blonde.

It didn't.

If anything, this may have made things worse.

The green daggers his eyes had been only a moment before changed into full-blown swords.

"I don't have kids?" A dry laugh. "Really now, what do you think you were?"

America played along. "You aren't my dad, Iggy."

"I know this, I was your brother. I'm merely saying, what If I have kids, and just didn't tell anyone? Did you ever stop to think about that, you wanker?" England took his things in his arms, and ran out the door.

America never thought about it that way.

He had to admit it.

But he did know that he promptly forgot about it after he went home to make the final ok's and preparations.

* * *

**This is the next to last chapter. **

**I'm sorry, but I have to start working on my other stories... and the end was already decided.**

**Do you guys want me to update soon?**

**Like tomorrow?**

**YOU BETTER REVIEW, then. If I don't have a bunch by tomorrow, you'll have to wait until Tuesday. I feel like being mean today~!**

**Also, you guys know my awesome Lion-beta? (AmberxLion26) Well she wants to write stories of her own. Could you guys possibly vote on her profile?**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)u(slash)2138031(slash)#**

**She helped me write 'A wonderful crack fic'. We were rp-ing, and she wanted me to make it a story~ (Read that, but remember to vote on her profile.)**

**Hamburger street~! Ahahahahaha!**

**I was listening to that when I was writing America.**

**( ' 3 ')/**

**Anywhoo, STAY AWESOME! Review~**


	8. The Ending, and the Epologue

**(AFTER WW2)**

Japan was sitting in a wheelchair, badly burned because of America.

A package arrived on his doorstep and he wheeled to it.

It was in a plain brown box with a letter on it.

The letter said on the front, in the same beautiful handwriting he remembered.

_To Kiku Honda, from Arthur Kirkland_

The letter itself read:

_My dearest Kiku,_

_I'm so sorry._

_I tried to talk him out of it, but he said it was the only way to end the war._

_I'm starting to think he was right._

_What we had was special, but now it's over._

_You will always hold a piece of my heart._

_I hope that you can forgive me. Please._

_I give you this one last parting gift as a farewell._

_Please let us still be friends after this._

_Love, Igiko Kirkland._

Japan saw that some of the words written in ink were smudged badly, and the fact that he was crying profusely on the letter did not help it's previous state.

He wheeled back inside and opened the package there.

It was the Kappa medicine.

* * *

Japan sat in the UN, fully recovered.

Italy hugged him, crying. "I thought you said you were hurt badly, but it made me happy that you're ok, and now we should go celebrate with PASTA!!"

Germany nodded. "And beer. I am sorry, Japan... I didn't think something like that would happen.."

Japan shook his head. "Germany, it is ok. It wasn't your fault."

Germany showed the ghost of a smile. "I'm glad you've recovered, Japan. I'm sorry-"

"And it was in the past." said Japan, a bit sad. He didn't even realize he interrupted Germany.

_Japan knew that they couldn't be together again._

He looked over at the other side of the table. He saw England sleeping. Most likely still tired from the war.

_But he hoped that she found happiness, at least._

Japan saw America sit next to England, and start to watch her with a loving look in his eyes.

_Because when she was happy, he was happy. Even if he wasn't the one making her happy._

America brushed some hair out of England's face. Japan smiled.

_Even though his time was up.... he still had memories._

He pulled out a camera, and pointed it at the adorable scene.

"Memories of the past are enough for me." He said quietly.

"Ve?" Italy questioned. "What was that, Japan?"

He blushed, taking a few snapshots. "Nothing, Italy. Nothing at all...."

* * *

**Now tell me the truth: How many of you remembered the Kappa medicine from the first chapter? xD**

**I tried to make a bittersweet ending, when everyone ended up kinda happy. Did I do well?...**

**It's a sister story to England's Odd Little Secret, so no matter how addicted I become to this pair, it must stay USUk.**

**USUk still is the best pairing for me!~ **

**-I reverts back to my old ways-**

**Thank you for staying with me to the end!!!! This is actually the first chapter fic I've ever finished, and I'm so happy that you readers liked it!! Wait, did you like it? Please review if you did!**

**Thank you!! Please stay awesome~**

**(/ ^ w^)/**


End file.
